marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Deadpool 2 Trivia
Trivia about Deadpool 2. *The sequel was announced 3 days before the release of Deadpool. *On April 6, 2016, Ryan Reynolds officially signed on for the sequel. *This film was rumored to be a lead up to the "X-Force" movie. Even though the team made an appearance, no particular scene is seen as explicit to the point of teasing it. There's even a post-credits scene where Deadpool travels back in time and saves Peter just to say the X-Force team is now gone. *Liam Neeson was the studio's first choice to play Cable. Stephen Lang, Ron Perlman and Dolph Lundgren were interested in playing Cable. Both Perlman and Lang went on Twitter to state their qualifications for the role. Brad Pitt was also one considered option for the role, but the actor portrayed Vanisher instead. *Kyle Chandler and Mackenzie Davis were being considered for Cable and Domino. *Shooting was scheduled to start sometime around early 2017. *During the post-credit scene in the first Deadpool movie, Deadpool tells the audience that Cable will be in the sequel. *It was announced in October 2016, that Tim Miller would not be returning as director for this sequel. He decided not to return due to mutual creative differences with lead actor Ryan Reynolds during pre-production of this film. Miller later restated that he left the sequel because he "didn't want to make some stylized movie that was 3 times the budget", and wished to create the same kind of film that made the first one a success. *On August 16, 2017, a stuntwoman named Joi Harris died while filming a stunt on a motorcycle. Production stopped for two days. *In one scene, Deadpool (Ryan Reynolds) refers to Cable (Josh Brolin) as One Eyed Willy as in 'bring it on, One Eyed Willy'. One Eyed Willy was the pirate character in The Goonies starring Josh Brolin. *Brad Pitt met with the director to discuss the part of Cable, but couldn't commit to this primary role due to scheduling conflicts. *During the fight at the end Deadpool's suit is turned white-grey from dust in an explosion, this is a reference to Deadpool's X-Force suit from the comics which is also white-grey instead of red. *In the trailer, Deadpool remarks about the effects on Cable's cybernetic arm not being done with CGI, saying it's "not as difficult as removing a mustache." This is a reference to how Justice League had to remove Henry Cavill's mustache for re-shoots. *Following the announcement that Tim Miller was leaving the project, composer Junkie XL, who had scored the previous film, also dropped out of the project. *A taxi sign promotes a travel agency called Alpha Flight. In the Marvel comics, Alpha Flight is a team of Canadian superheroes who have major dealings with the X-Men. This also hints at a Alpha Flight movie project in development. *On March 3, 2017, the Deadpool 2 teaser short, called No Good Deed, leaked online, which was often shown before screenings of Logan. *One of the taglines of the movie "Take your passion. And make it happen" is taken from the lyrics of Flashdance's "What A Feeling". Even one of the movie posters (Deadpool laying down resting his arms on a chair seat with a rain of bullets falling on him) is reminiscent to the Flashdance poster. *Dolph Lundgren, Mel Gibson, Kurt Russell, Kyle Chandler, Bruce Willis, Alec Baldwin, Sylvester Stallone, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Stephen Lang, Ron Perlman, Liam Nesson, Pierce Brosnan, Russell Crowe, Michael Shannon, Brad Pitt and David Harbour were all considered for the part of Cable. *Gina Carano was set to return as Angel Dust before director Tim Miller left the project. *In the final trailer, Deadpool breaks the fourth wall by saying, "Pump the hate brakes, Thanos". Which is a reference to the eponymous MCU character, that has its biggest cinematic role in Avengers: Infinity War. Josh Brolin who plays Cable in this movie, is also Thanos in Avengers :Infinity War, which was released a month before Deadpool 2. *Mary Elizabeth Winstead, Lizzy Caplan, Kerry Washington, Sienna Miller, Ruby Rose, Mackenzie Davis, Kelly Rohrbach, Eve Hewson, Sofia Boutella, Stephanie Sigman, Sylvia Hoeks and Janelle Monáe were being considered and screen tested for the role of Domino before the role went to Zazie Beetz. *When Domino debuted in the New Mutants comic books, she was actually Deadpool's girlfriend Vanessa in disguise for several issues. In the comic books, Vanessa is the mutant Copycat who can shape-shift into other people, similar to Mystique. She posed as Domino to infiltrate X-Force, while the real Domino was held prisoner. This resulted into Domino holding a long-term grudge against both Deadpool and Vanessa. *A fan petition was made for Quentin Tarantino to direct the sequel. *A recent teaser of the film parodies Bob Ross, a painter and television host of The Joy of Painting. The teaser also pokes fun at Reddit with 'Red-dit', as well as a myriad of other references. *Russell Crowe was Deadpool co-creator Rob Liefeld's choice for Cable. *Ryan Reynolds personally offered Rob Delaney the role of Peter, after seeing him in Catastrophe. *Michael Shannon was reportedly eyed for Cable, but dropped out due to scheduling issues. *The comic books depict Domino as a longtime ally and former girlfriend of Cable, who hates Deadpool. In the film, she is introduced as an ally of Deadpool, initially working against Cable. *Shooting started on May 1st, 2017 in Vancouver. *Since Tim Miller has dropped out of directing, the studio looked at David Leitch, Rupert Sanders, Drew Goddard and Magnus Martens to replace Miller as director. Leitch was pick by the studio to direct. *In the comic books, Domino is depicted as a woman with unnaturally white skin with a black circle around her left eye. As she is being played by an African-American actress, the mark around her eye was changed to white. *This film along with The New Mutants and Dark Phoenix were filmed around the same time in Boston, Massachusetts, United States, Deadpool 2 filmed in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada and Dark Phoenix in Montreal, Quebec, Canada. This allowed the production of the Deadpool 2 cameo, where many actors playing their roles from Dark Phoenix, appeared in one short scene in the final movie. *Production on the film has wrapped on the same day that Dark Phoenix also wrapped as well. *The first teaser poster released in November 2017, with Deadpool and the rest of the gang sharing a Thanksgiving dinner, is a parody of the Norman Rockwell painting, "Freedom From Want", which has been satirized several times in Pop culture, including the cover of Fantastic Four: Vol. 1 (564). *If you look closely at the bottom right of the screen where Deadpool and the group are leaving the Essex House at the end of the movie, you can see Juggernaut rising from the pool where he was electrocuted. *Original Release date was June 1, 2018. But the release date was changed to May 18, 2018 *In the appropriately labeled Final Trailer, Wade/Deadpool proceeds to mock Cable/Nathan with references to the official Marvel Cinematic Universe by calling him Thanos (who Josh Brolin also plays in some MCU films, most recently being Avengers: Infinity War) as well as asking him if he is from the DC Universe, which is amusing because Josh Brolin was one of the top choices to play Batman/Bruce Wayne in Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice before Ben Affleck was cast. *The locations used for filming many scenes in Vancouver, BC, can be viewed using Google Maps. Dopinder in his cab: filmed in an alley running northeast from the Vancouver Art Gallery (the domed building in the background). Deadpool driving while bent over and cutting a bullet with a sword: near the intersection of West Georgia Street and Thurlow Street near the Trump Tower. Cable making a leap over colliding vehicles: at the intersection of West Hastings Street and Burrard Street. Deadpool racing on a motor scooter: near the intersection of West Hastings Street and Hornby Street. *In the last act, Julian Dennison's character says Juggernaut and himself are partners just like the rappers "2pac and Ice Cube", where 2pac is the name of Julian's dog in another movie he also starred, Hunt for the Wilderpeople. *Tyler Bates replaced Junkie XL as the composer of Deadpool 2. *Brad Pitt filmed his cameo as the "Vanisher" in just 2 hours. *Early on in the film Deadpool removed a floorboard in Blind Al's house to grab one of two bags of cocaine which is next to something labeled "cure for blindness". This is a reference to the first film in which Deadpool tells Blind Al he has hidden 100 kilos of cocaine somewhere in her house right next to the "cure for blindness". *When we first see Russell, one of the headlines in the news ticker below reads "Christopher Plummer turned down a role in Deadpool 2" which is a reference to the fact that Plummer replaced Kevin Spacey, after his alleged sexual misconducts, in the movie All the Money in the World. In Deadpool 2, actor T.J. Miller was also accused of sexual misconduct, and some fans theorized his role would be replaced by Plummer, however the Weasel character was still reprised by Miller. *Near the end Vanessa reaches out to Deadpool through the imaginary "invisible wall" while the music plays Take On Me, originally performed by Norwegian pop group A-Ha. This is a reference to the original Music Video for Take On Me, where a hand reaches out though a comic strip. *Josh Brolin signed a four-film deal to play Cable, and described his appearance here as just the introduction for the character, with plans for "three more movies to reveal more." *In the first Deadpool, during the opening scene the writers are listed as the "real heroes here". In Deadpool 2, the writers are listed as the "real villains here." *At the time of its release, Julian Dennison (Firefist) was 15 years old and ineligible to see the film in his homeland New Zealand due to the R-16 rating. In one promotional trailer for the PG-13 re-release of Deadpool 2, called Once Upon a Deadpool, he references this issue. *Juggernaut's line about why he wears his helmet mentions the reason being because his brother can read his mind, which is a reference to Juggernaut being the step-brother of Professor X in the comic books. In X-Men: The Last Stand, Juggernaut, also imprisoned initially, makes no reference to being related to the Professor, perhaps because he was unaware of that fact. *In order to promote the movie, 20th Century Fox re-sold different Blu-Ray covers of different 20th Century Fox movies and put Deadpool in them. *The music that swells over Deadpool's 'death' scene near the end of the film is the same score used in 2017's "Logan" used for Wolverine's death scene. *In a post-credits scene Deadpool goes back in time to kill a version of himself simillar to the one from X-Men Origins: Wolverine and to kill Ryan Reynolds (cannonically himself) before he can get any closer of reprising a role on the DC movie Green Lantern. *Deadpool 2 now holds the title of being the last film in which Hugh Jackman played Wolverine, even though Hugh Jackman's portrayal is only due to reused footage from the movie X-Men Origins: Wolverine. *When Deadpool is writing his plan to save Russell, you can see that he wrote "Prisoner 24601" on the board which is a reference to Hugh Jackman's character in Les Misérables *A short film Deadpool: No Good Deed'' was attached to Logan to tease a Deadpool sequel. In the short, Wade tries to help a man who's getting mugged in an alleyway, but is too late to save him as he takes too long trying to change into his costume in a phone booth. *Juggernaut was represented on set by a 6 feet 8 inches (2.03 m) stand-in, who wore a helmet extension to match the character's 9 feet 6 inches (2.90 m) height. A full scale replica of the character's metal helmet was built for interacting with stunts on set, but the final version was completely digital along with the rest of the character. Framestore animators found it challenging to move the helmet in a way that the character could still move his head underneath it, and studied the movement of bodybuilders for the character. Juggernaut's face was modeled on Leitch's, and Reynolds provided facial capture for the character, but this was modified during the animation process. For the final fight between the two characters, two stuntmen who matched the height difference between the two were filmed on a motion capture stage for reference; this footage was edited into a previsualization. *In the movie, the orphanage is named Essex. This is a reference to long time X Men villain Mr. Sinister, also known as Nathaniel Essex. At one point, Mister Sinister ran an orphanage that he used to manipulate young mutants in the comics. *Zeitgeist can be seen with the number 116 tattooed on his left shoulder. This is a reference to his first comic book appearance, X-Force #116. *Cable's time machine is branded by real life Swiss watchmaker Carl F. Bucherer. *The filmmakers intended to have Brianna Hildebrand shave her head to indicate that her abilities burned off her hair, but she was unable to do so due to a television series commitment. *In the trailer, Deadpool briefly mentions the movie The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants (2005). Actor Ryan Reynolds' real-life wife, Blake Lively, starred in that movie. *When Wade first wakes up in the X-Men mansion, he is seen wearing a white T-shirt with a picture of two cats and the words, "Olivia and Meredith - friends furrrever." Olivia and Meredith are the cats of pop singer Taylor Swift, who is a family friend of Ryan Reynolds (Wade) and his wife Blake Lively. Swift even included Reynolds and Lively's eldest daughter James's voice in one of her songs. "Gorgeous." Swift also borrowed Reynolds's Deadpool suit for Halloween 2016. *Colossus says to Russell "come quietly or there will be trouble", to which Russell and Deadpool exclaim that he "stole" that from RoboCop (1987) which is the second time a reference to the movie is made in Deadpool movies, first time being the first film when Deadpool is handcuffed to Colossus and says, "Dead or alive your coming with me". *WILHELM SCREAM: Heard when Juggernaut tosses Deadpool during the final battle. *Stefan Kapicic described Colossus as one of the most important characters in the film, requiring a more intense process for Kapicic during recording for the character, explaining he would continue to try and make Deadpool a better person and potential X-Man. *After Deadpool has his legs torn off by the Juggernaut, he hangs out at his old place with Blind Al while they slowly grow back. During this time he wears the same shirt that the character of Chunk wears in The Goonies. *Juggernaut was previously portrayed by Vinnie Jones in the 2006 film ''X-Men: The Last Stand, but according to Reese the creative team on Deadpool 2 felt that appearance did not do justice to the character. Wanting an additional villain for the film to support Firefist for the final fight with X-Force, the writers chose Juggernaut because he is "a force of nature who was probably the coolest character never to be used ... in the right way". The character's face was modeled on Leitch's, with Reynolds providing facial capture and his voice. The latter was digitally modulated to make it deeper. Reese added that the character "didn't have many lines, he's a man of few words, but he's a man of great anger and forcefulness". *The writers revealed that they considered trying to bring in Chris Evans to reprise his Fantastic Four role as Johnny Storm / The Human Torch during one scene, but ultimately changed their minds and went in a different direction. *During the planning session with X-Force Deadpool states they will use the street 'Gerry Duggan Way'. Gerry Duggan is, the at the time of the film's release, the writer of Deadpool's solo series. *The film makes several references to Deadpool's pansexuality after the first film was criticized for ignoring it. *Shatterstar is a former X Force comic book character who, as Deadpool jokes in the movie, was known as kind of a d*ck. *At one point Deadpool calls Negasonic "Sabrina the teenage witch". Reynolds played Seth, in the 1996 TV Movie. *Unlike the first film, Stefan Kapicic also provided performance capture for Colossus' face on the sequel, while Andre Tricoteux returned to stand-in for the character on set. *Cable's gun has a dial that resembles a dial on an amplifier. The dial goes from 0-11. This is a reference to the famous" these go to 11"scene in this is spinal tap *Despite repeatedly denying that his utility belt is just a "fanny pack", the only item that Cable pulls out of it is chap stick. *When Reynolds asked Hildebrand how she felt about the potential storyline during development, the actress--a member of the LGBTQ community herself--responded positively with the stipulation that the film not make "a big deal" about the relationship. In a statement, GLAAD President and CEO Sarah Kate Ellis praised the relationship as "a milestone in a genre that too often renders LGBTQ people invisible, and should send a message to other studios to follow this example of inclusive and smart storytelling". *Jack Kesy's role as Black Tom Cassidy was reduced from being the main antagonist, who would have acted as a "devil on Firefist's shoulder", when the writers felt there were too many antagonists and they would rather spend the money needed to portray his abilities on a character such as Juggernaut. *Shooting for this film started on May 1, 2017 in Vancouver, Canada. *Brianna Hildebrand says Negasonic Teenage Warhead's now a "new level of X-Men" after being a trainee in the first film. Hildebrand felt that "it's cool that she's grown and matured and she still has so much of this essence of a punk kid" from the first film, and added that the character would have a "cooler" costume. *Since Tim Miller dropped out of directing, the studio looked at David Leitch, Rupert Sanders, Drew Goddard and Magnus Martens to replace Miller as director. Leitch was chosen by the studio to direct. *Production on the film has wrapped on the same day that X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019) wrapped its production. *Russell is the second Marvel film character to speak with a New Zealand accent, following Korg in 'Thor: Ragnarok', a character played and voiced by that film's director Taika Waititi, who also wrote and directed Hunt for the Wilderpeople (2016), in which the young actor (Julian Dennison) who plays Russell also starred. Ryan Reynolds and Waititi exchanged public Tweets on the subject during production. *Zazie Beetz interprets her character as an only child who forms a "sibling sort of relationship" with Deadpool, with "that back-and-forth banter where she is not dealing with his". *With a production budget of 110 million USD, this movie has a much higher budget than its 2016 predecessor, which has a production budget of nearly 60 million USD. *The locations used for filming many scenes in Vancouver, British Columbia, can be viewed using Google Maps. Dopinder in his cab, filmed in an alley running northeast from the Vancouver Art Gallery (the domed building in the background), Deadpool driving while bent over and cutting a bullet with a sword, near the intersection of West Georgia Street and Thurlow Street near the Trump Tower, Cable making a leap over colliding vehicles at the intersection of West Hastings Street and Burrard Street, and Bedlam punching and Deadpool racing on a motor scooter near the intersection of West Hastings Street and Hornby Street. *To prepare for her role, Zazie Beetz began "working out everyday" when she got the role, which required her to shoot guns and use "full body" physicality, and chose not to shave her armpits to match the changing perception of the practice among the general public and to prove that it is "not something that is gross or shameful". *Director David Leitch called the dynamic between Cable and Deadpool "sort of classic buddy-cop fare", and compared them to the characters portrayed by Nick Nolte and Eddie Murphy, respectively in'' 48 Hrs.. *When we first see Blind Al, she is listening to an old time radio program starring Jack Benny. The scene is probably the most famous of Benny's career, the "Your Money Or Your Life" sketch. Benny is also listed in the music credits because he is humming "I'm an Old Cowhand" at the beginning of the scene. *Josh Brolin's father played George Lutz in the original Amityville Horror. In the Amityville Horror remake George Lutz was played by Ryan Reynolds who plays opposite Josh Brolin in this movie. *Simon Kinbern stated about doing the sequel, "It has to tonally and stylistically be as fresh and original the first film. That's a big challenge especially because they had 10 years to gestate on the first movie and we don't have that kind of time on the second movie. That's the biggest mandate going into the second film ... we have to resist the temptation to make it bigger". *The film's original release date was June 1, 2018, but it was changed to May 18, 2018. *Like Cable in the comics the character of Shatterstar is not only from another world (Mojo World) but he is also from the future, and the grown up son of previous members of the X-Men, Longshot and Dazzler. Dazzler was to have made a minor cameo in ''X-Men: Apocalypse, in the form of a picture on an album cover in a now cut scene from the film. The scene however lives on in production stills. For a time Dazzler was rumored to be played by songstress Taylor Swift. More contemporary industry rumors have her character set to appear in a small role or cameo in the upcoming Dark Phoenix (2019), casting information on the role is unavailable at this time however. In the comics, Shatterstar's father the alien Longshot had the same uncanny luck powers as Domino, which Shatterstar himself periodically manifests on occassion. *The scene where Deadpool is holding the small steel over his head with music playing is copy of the famous John Cusack scene from 'Say Anything'. *Near the beginning of the movie, in the prison scene, Deadpool meets an inmate named "Black Swan". This is a nod towards the mutant Black Swan, who Deadpool has killed in the comics. *David Leitch described the film's version of Domino as Zazie Beetz own "real fun interesting take". *Tyler Bates replaced Junkie XL as the composer, given he left the project following the departure of director Tim Miller. *Ryan Reynolds is the fourth person to write a comic book-based superhero film that he also starred in, after Christopher Reeve (Superman IV: The Quest for Peace (1987)), Seth Rogen (The Green Hornet (2011)) and Paul Rudd (Ant-Man (2015)). *Zeitgeist is from the rebooted X-Force comic series. In his first appearance him and almost the entire team die, much like the movie. *Bill Skarsgård's father Stellan has also appeared in other Marvel films as the character Erik Selvig. *In May 2018 - One of three Marvel superhero movies in theaters at the same time: "Black Panther", "Deadpool 2" and "Avengers: Infinity War". *On Dopinder's Taxi you can see an advertising for Alpha Flight which are a Canadian superhero team in Marvel comics. *Whilst the team are landing from their parachute jump there is a great Spinal Tap reference, Deadpool is stood on a billboard saying "Puppet Show At Noon". This is of course a great nod to Spinal Tap being second billing to a puppet show, shown in the mockumentary This Is Spinal Tap. *Shatterstar says his real name is Rusty, which Deadpool and Weasel agree is a terrible name. Rusty was actually a nickname for Russell Collins, who is traditionally a member of New Mutants and X-Factor. Shatterstar has also used the name Benjamin Russell. *One of the portraits in the X-men mansion is of Karl Marx. *This is the only X-Men film where Colossus makes reference to his Russian nationality. *Though Josh Brolin was cast, Rob Liefeld - creator of the Deadpool character - personally campaigned for John Hamm to play Cable. *The license plates on the cars in the movie resemble British Columbia plates in that they feature blue writing on a white background with a centered picture of a waving flag. The movie plates show a USA flag in place of a BC flag, however; and the plates are not purportedly issued by any state of the USA, instead featuring the words "Forever Free" above the flag. *Andre Tricoteux wore several metallic pieces including a helmet and chest plate as a reference, Kapicic provided the characters facial performance, the "iconic metal ridges" were live textured by animators for the first film, but Framestore changed this to use a combination of shape movement and distortion so they could be more precise with the geometry of the lines. *Deadpool references the blockbuster success of THE PASSION OF THE CHRIST by noting that the original DEADPOOL finished just behind Mel Gibson's controversial 2004 film for the best domestic box office performance ever by an R-rated film, with the 2016 film earning just over $361 million in North America compared to $370M for PASSION. He then correctly notes that DEADPOOL had (and of 2018, still has) the best combined domestic-international returns ever for an R-rated movie compared to PASSION; DEADPOOL's nearly $800 million total earnings were far ahead of the overall revenues for PASSION (at just over $600 million worldwide), and the film that it knocked out of the #1 overall R-rated release ever was 2003's THE MATRIX RELOADED, which earned just under $750 million around the world. *Two famous mutant characters were originally present in the prison scene but ended on the cutting room floor; Omega Red and Abyss. *Domino's abilities were envisioned as a Rube Goldberg machine "on steroids", while Deadpool allowing his arm to be broken during a fight was an example of his abilities being used. *Cameo: Screenwriters Rhett Reese and Paul Wernick portray a news helicopter pilot and a news cameraman, respectively *When Russell talks to the Biggest Prisoner in his cell and leaves a tray of food, he mentions about making a code. He mentions a "Kaw-kaw" and sudden stops for being silly. This was a reference to Pixar's Movie Up (2009) Russell's wild call "KawKaw Roar". Both characters have the same name and main wearing color (yellow). *The motor scooter Deadpool rides to catch up to Domino at the prison transport truck is a 1966 Vespa VBB. *After the parachute and prison truck chase, Deadpool stands beside a van with the company name, Pryor. This may be a tongue-in-cheek reference to X-Men/X-Factor mutant Madelyn Pryor... the clone of Jean Grey, ex-wife of Scott Summers, and mother of Cable. *In this movie, "The Vanisher" is invisible. In the comics, The Vanisher is a teleporter. *Wade Wilson's baby leg cross scene is a reference to Basic Instinct (1992). Josh Brolin previously starred in Hollow Man (2000) which was directed by Paul Verhoeven, who made the said referenced film. *Like in the first film, Deadpool/Wade makes references to his resemble to actor Ryan Raynolds. *As Wade interviews potential team members Shatterstar says his real name is "Rusty" to which Deadpool states later that is a horrible name. In the comics, Russell Collins goes by the name of "Rusty". *Leitch worked closely with Sela, the pair having previously collaborated on Leitch's earlier films, to acknowledge the aesthetic of the first film while expanding the look of the sequel to match the new situations and characters introduced. The pair created specific shot lists and plans for blocking out scenes before they arrived on set, and were very particular about the colors they used; they planned the color palette of the entire film, and also produced color wheels detailing specific palettes for each set piece. These color wheels were sometimes adjusted several days into the filming of a sequence after digital intermediate work revealed a different look than Leitch and Sela had been anticipating. Elements that were carried over from the first film included the "moodiness" and saturation of scenes set in Deadpool's apartment, and the contrast with blacks in action sequences, while Cable's future had a new aesthetic unlike anything in the first film. Another example of these color wheels was the sequence in which Firefist is introduced, with Leitch taking advantage of the scene being set during day to overemphasize the lighting and create a general sepia/orange tone that represented the fire abilities the character displays. This aesthetic met the storytelling needs of the scene as well as the practicalities of the filmmaking process. Because the film was shot digitally, Sela worked with Vantage Film to develop custom lenses that created the "texture and flavor" he wanted for it where he otherwise would have manipulated the exposure and development of film stock to achieve the same effect. *Zazie Beetz coincidentally was born in the year 1991 the same year Deadpool was created and also when Ryan Reynolds started his acting career. *When Wade is taking to Weasel in the bar, he explains he has to be "selfless." Ryan Reynolds started in the movie Self/Less in 2015. *Deadpool 2 stars both Jack Kesy and Robert Maillet, who also starred together in The Strain as Gabriel Bolivar and The Master respectively. *All the characters in this film carry or use a weapon with the exception of Colossus, Juggernaut, the Headmaster and Vanessa. *Deadpool responds to one of Cable's angrier actions by asking if he isn't actually from the DC Comics Movie Universe. This is a reference to the decidedly grim tone of DC's films since 2013's MAN OF STEEL, including SUICIDE SQUAD and JUSTICE LEAGUE, and also a slap at Marvel's rival over the fact that the DC releases have done very well at the box office but inspired worse critical reviews and less effusive fan reactions than the MCU's top offerings (especially anything related to THE AVENGERS). *In 2018, Josh Brolin played two separate Marvel Comics characters in wide release. He appear as the villain Thanos in Avengers: Infinity War as well as the hero Cable in Deadpool 2. *Ryan Reynolds' character (Deadpool) briefly mentions the movie "Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants". Ryan's real-life wife, Blake Lively, starred in that movie. *Black Tom is a mutant who can manipulate, bond with, and project energy through plant life. He is also capable of issuing concussive blasts with a wooden object, usually a shillelagh. *The first Marvel film not to feature a Stan Lee cameo. *Deadpool says to Domino: "Shut up, black Black Widow". This is a slight reference to Scarlett Johansson, who plays Black Widow and real ex-wife of Ryan Reynolds. *Before burning down the orphanage, Julian Dennison's Russell is seen with a hoodie on, just like his another character, Ricky, in Hunt for the Wilderpeople, often wears. The two characters also have similar lines about "ganster life". Category:Trivia Category:Deadpool